Logan's Adventures of Aliens
Logan's Adventures of Aliens is the eighth story in the Logan's Adventures series which will be written by Logan "Hewylewis" Ridenbaugh and Bryce "The Wrestlemaniac" Kanyon and and released in DeviantArt on September 18th, 2013. Plot Ellen Ripley, the only survivor of the space freighter Nostromo, is rescued by the Fantasy Adventure Team and the Trimaxian Adventure Crew and revived after drifting for 57 years in statis. At an interview before a panel of executives from her employer, the Weyland-Yutani Corporatio, her testimony regarding the Alien is met with extreme skepticism as she has no physical evidence. Not to mention, the story leaves a shocking revelation for the Fantasy Adventure Team, unaware of the truth as to why Logan left Rae and Palladon after the previous adventure. As a result, Ripley loses her space-flight license as a result of her "questionable judgment" and learns that LV-426, the planet where her crew first encountered the Alien eggs, is now home to a terraforming colony. Some time later, Ripley, now working as a cargo-loader, is visited by Weyland-Yutani representative Carter Burke and Lieutenant Gorman o the Colonial Marines, who inform her that contact has been lost with the colony on LV-426. The company decides to dispatch Burke and a unit of space marines to investigate, and offers to restore Ripley's flight status and pick up her contract if she will accompany them as an advisor. Traumatized by her previous encounter with the Alien, Ripley initially refuses, but after recurring nightmares about the Alien and a promise from Burke that the team will destroy any Aliens found and not attempt to study them, she accepts and brings the reluctant adventure teams with her. Aboard the warship Sulaco, Ripley and Logan (Along with the select few from each team) are introduced to the Colonial Marines, including: * Sergeant Apone * Corporal Hicks * Privates Vasquez and Hudson And the android Bishop, toward whom Ripley is initially hostile due to her previous experience with the android Ash aboard the Nostromo and whom forms a bond with Bonnie, as she herself is a robot. The expedition descends to the surface of LV-426 via dropship, where they find the colony seemingly abandoned. Two living facehuggers are found in containment tanks in the medical lab. The only colonist found is a traumatized young girl nicknamed Newt. The space marines determine that the colonists are clustered in the fusion powered atmosphere processing station, where they find a large Alien nest filled with the cocooned colonists. The Aliens then attack, capturing Apone and Dietrich and killing Frost, Drake, Crowe, and Wierzbowski. Ripley and the teams manage to rescue Hicks, Vasquez, and Hudson. With Gorman knocked unconscious during the rescue, Hicks assumes command and orders the dropship to recover the survivors, intending to return to the Sulaco and destroy the colony from orbit. A stowaway Alien kills the dropship pilots Ferro and Spunkmeyer in flight, causing the vessel to crash into the processing station. The surviving humans barricade themselves inside the colony complex. Ripley and the gang discovers that it was Burke who ordered the colonists to investigate the derelict spaceship where the Nostromo crew first encountered the Alien eggs, and that he hopes to return Alien specimens to the company laboratories where he can profit from their use as biological weapons. They threaten to expose him, but Bishop soon informs the group of a greater threat: The damaged processing station has become unstable and will soon detonate with the force of a forty megaton thermonuclear weapon. He and Bonnie volunteer to crawl through several hundred meters of piping conduits to reach and use the colony's transmitter to pilot the Sulaco's remaining dropship to the surface by remote control so that the group can escape. Ripley and Newt fall asleep in the medical laboratory, awakening to find themselves locked in the room with two facehuggers which have been released from their tanks. Ripley then activates a fire detector to alert her friends and the marines, who rescue them and kill the creatures. Ripley accuses Burke of attempting to smuggle implanted Alien embryos past Earth's quarantine inside her and Newt (Possibly Logan, since Burke allowed him to check on them), and of planning to kill the rest of the space marines and the teams in hypersleep during the return trip so that no one could contradict his version of events. The electricity is suddenly cut off and numerous Aliens attack through the ceiling. Hudson, Burke, Gorman, and Vasquez are killed while Newt and Rae are captured by the Aliens. Ripley, Logan, the teams, and an injured Hicks reach Bishop and the second dropship, but Ripley and Logan refuse to leave Newt and Rae behind. Together, they rescue the girls from the hive in the processing station, where they encounter the Alien queen and her egg chamber. They destroy most of the eggs, enraging the Queen, who escapes by tearing free from her ovipositor. Closely pursued by the queen, they manage to rendevouz with Bishop, Hicks, and the others on the dropship and escape moments before the colony is consumed by the nuclear blast. Back on the Sulaco, their relief at their escape is interrupted when the Alien queen, stowed away on the dropship's landing gear, impales Bishop and tears him in half. Ripley battles the queen using an exosuit cargo-loader, before expelling it into space through an airlock. Ripley, Newt, Hicks and the still-functioning Bishop then enter hypersleep for the return to Earth. Afterwards, the Fantasy Adventure Team and the Trimaxian Adventure Crew part ways, with Johnny deciding to accompany Logan and his friends on their next big adventure. Trivia *This story is a crossover with the Fantasy Adventure Team and will pick up right after Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae Meet Anastasia. *This story is based off James Cameron's Director's Cut of Aliens. Links Part One: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/Logan-s-Adventures-of-Aliens-Chapter-1-401105508 Part Two: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/Logan-s-Adventures-of-Aliens-Chapter-2-401202241 Part Three: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/Logan-s-Adventures-of-Aliens-Chapter-3-403110904 Part Four: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/Logan-s-Adventures-of-Aliens-Chapter-4-437063988 Part Five: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/Logan-s-Adventures-of-Aliens-Chapter-5-437831199 Part Six: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/Logan-s-Adventures-of-Aliens-Chapter-6-438138171 Part Seven: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/Logan-s-Adventures-of-Aliens-Chapter-7-440442326 Part Eight: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/Logan-s-Adventures-of-Aliens-Chapter-8-440878997 Part Nine: http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/Logan-s-Adventures-of-Aliens-Chapter-9-440946855 Category:Logan's Adventures Series